Team Gamerfood
"...a domestic and Islamic trolling cult trying to troll me..." -Jace during the ParkourDude91 Manifesto: The Hater Hitlist (at 1:45) Team Gamerfood is a raging/griefing group on Steam. Jace Connors now believes them to be "domestic terrorists" and an "islamic trolling cult" (see "Al-Gamerfood") More information can be found on their website. Aside from Jace, Team Gamerfood also frequently releases griefing videos. These videos, taken mainly from Source engine games, feature footage of upset players screaming into their microphones in a blind rage because they lost a video game on the Internet. These reactions are often aided by the use of hacks or exploits in addition to standard social engineering, prompting Team Gamerfood members to be banned from Steam more than once. Contributions in trolling Jace Since the beginning of their assault in the summer of 2013, Team Gamerfood has made great headway in trolling Jace. Their expertise in social engineering has allowed them to surpass /k/'s best efforts, bringing their target to unprecedentedlevels of autistic rage and at one point tricking him into becoming a muslim and making him cry. They have been prolific, stylish and relentless in their persuit of turning him insane, having released several remix videos. There is evidence to suggust that some of their members have infiltrated Deagle Nation. ''"Al-Gamerfood" Jace belives that Team Gamerfood exists as an Al-Queda remix/spinoff cell named Al-Gamerfood. This was a stunt originally started during this video where Jace was invited to a large Steam chat in which some of the speakers had Norwegian accents. Jace immediately came to the conclusion that they must be Muslim terrorists. Of course, being trolls, they gladly played the part. Since then, members of Team Gamerfood act like Islamic extremists at every oppertunity in order to cement this delusion in Jace's mind and further his descent into insanity. Jace is now utterly convinced that Islamic terrorists are stalking him, as seen in the The Trial of Parkourdude91 where Jace explains that he was "followed around in his car" by a Middle Eastern-looking man. The man in question naturally had no affiliation with Gamerfood and was likely just a random passerby, but in Jace's mind, there is no such thing as coincidence when it comes to terrorism. Real-world food product, unconnected to Jace '"GamerFood is a radical new development in both food and gaming, the likes of which has never been seen."''' - CEO Jonathan Wendel, trying too hard Team Gamerfood's namesake is owed to an awful brand of peanuts targeted towards gamers, created by world-famous pro gamer Jonathan Wendel AKA "Fatal1ty". Offering such products as "Cashews of CHAOS" and "Nuts of DESTRUCTION", the Gamerfood product line was a massive failure, and the company has been consistently ridiculed for their poor attempts at targeted advertising. Despite being an actual company attempting to sell an actual product, they faced poor market saturation; Team Gamerfood's YouTube channel was on the first page of Google, and this very article was the first result on the second. Wendel's version of Team Gamerfood The Gamerfood product line attempted to garner support by creating a roster of "pro gamers" under the banner "Team Gamerfood" (a different organization than the griefing group; bare with me here!) Eerily reminiscent of Deagle Nation, this "elite team" consisted of several pro gamers that Wendel had whored out to support his product, namely Annie Leung and "Swifty". When people in the saga refer to "Team Gamerfood" they mean the griefing group, not the "real" gamer team. This is mainly to prevent confusion, as the "real" Team Gamerfood is neither noteworthy nor particularly funny, nor are they helping in the war effort against Jace. Links http://www.youtube.com/user/nefets99 (This channel was taken down) New alt Category:Trolls Category:Terrorists Category:Team Gamerfood Category:People